1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to conveying devices, particularly to a conveying device configured to automatically convey workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Conveying devices are used to carry and convey workpieces, automatically. A conveying device may be a chain-linked conveyor or a belt conveyor. The chain-linked conveyor includes many chains and many gears meshing with the chains, which may be very noisy when being used. Higher conveying speeds of both the chain-linked conveyor and the belt conveyor result in louder noises being produced. The noise pollution caused by the noisy operation of the conveying devices leads to unhealthy working conditions for the workers.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.